Fall Baby Fall
by Celestial's Star
Summary: Ever since Ryou came into his life Bakura has learned to live all over again, but when dreams of his past love haunt him, will he ignore them or follow them?
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Baby Fall By: Celeste-The-Hikari**

This is my very first fanfic and it's based on a dream I had so I would super appreciate any advice on how I am doing or how I can improve my work. -

I wanna thank Angelic Candy b-c I had this dream after reading a chapter of her story Rebirth. Long live Horus and the power of orange juice:P

Summary: Ever since Ryou came into his life Bakura has learned to live all over again, but when dreams of his past love haunt him, will he ignore them or follow them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its chars. All I own is my dream.

Key

----XXXX----POV/Scene Change----XXXX----

(R: Ryou thru mind link )

(B: Bakura thru mind link )

(N: Marik )

(M: Malik )

(Y: Yugi )

(A: Yami )

Celeste: I am sooooooo sorry about the suckie key. I really wanted to include the mindlink, but the last 2 dozen times (very very literal here) I tried to put up it wouldn't let me. --' I finally found the source of all my troubles; it was that awesome key! So, I revised it. And although it sux royally, it laccepted it so I'm rollin' with it. all destructive critism, ideas, suggestions, comments, & advice will be much appreciated.

Bakura: Yeah, Ra _knows_ she needs it.

Celeste: throws her track-ball at him

Bakura: Ow! Why you! I'll send you to the shadow realm!

Celeste: Hides behind Ryou

Ryou: Sweatdrops

Chapter One It Was…Just A Dream

There was sand blowing wildly all around me. _What the hell possessed me to go out in a sand storm? _I thought to myself as I trudged on. I noticed a dark patch in my vision; a building or structure of some sort. _I guess I should make for it and wait this out. _I walked on a little ways until I could just barely touch it. I searched all around it, banging at it, looking for some sort of entrance; but I could not find one. Seeing as how I couldn't get in, I decided to climb up and jump over. _This is just my luck, isn't it? _I put both hands on the side and prepared to ascend the wall when suddenly the wall flung itself at me and I fell backwards. A small, pale hand reached out to me. I reached out and gripped the hand and it pulled me up to the ground and beckoned me inside and slammed the door behind me. I wiped all of the loose sand out of my eyes and looked around. It appeared to be a tower of some sort. I looked at my mysterious rescuer, wondering what kind of person he would have to be to live in a place such as this. They locked the various locks on the door. "I could have gotten in myself you know." I spat out. "I know…but…I couldn't help myself…" a young woman's voice said. I was taken back. _A…a woman?_ "I'm sorry. Next time I'll ask before I help." She said as she began to turn around.

"Bakura? Bakura wake up." "Ryou?" I opened my eyes to see my Hikari looking down at me expectantly. "Ryou, I thought it was Saturday." I stated looking at the clock at my bedside which read 9:30. "It is. And _you_ promised to help me clean up this place so that we can meet Marik for lunch for 12 so get up lazy bones!" Ryou stated cheerfully. "I do _not_ remember promising to get up at 9:30…" I stated, seeing my Hikari frown at me. "…but since I'm already awake I guess I could get an early start with you." Ryou leapt with joy and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Yami! I'm so happy you agreed! Ok well I'll just go get started. Meet me down stairs when you're ready!" he declared happily as he ran out of my room and shut the door behind him. I sighed as I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt out of the drawer and threw them on. I walked down stairs to see Ryou already hard at work at folding cloths so I decided to tackle the dishes from the previous night.

----XXXX----

After cleaning up the whole house, I showered and changed into khakis followed by a light blue dress shirt with a white t-shirt thrown on underneath. I stuck a toothbrush in my mouth and went to check on Bakura. I knocked on his door lightly before opening it. "A-re yo-u al-most rea-dy Ba-kur-a?" I asked while brushing my teeth. He had been sitting on his bed with dark blue jeans and the same top as me except he left his unbuttoned. He had seemed to be deeply lost in thought though. I looked at him quizzically and tried reading his mind through the link. (B: I'm alright Hikari. I was just thinking to myself is all. ) (R: You sure you're alright? ) Bakura looked up at me. (B: I'm quite sure. …speaking of which…where is _my_ toothbrush? ) "I dun-no i-t wa-s i-n th-e-e ba-th-ro-om la-st I s-aw i-t." Bakura laughed lightly and ruffled my hair lightly as he went into the bathroom to search for his toothbrush. _Well if he says he's o.k.…_ I said to myself as I went back to rinse and mouthwash.

We went down the stairs and I grabbed the keys as we walked out the front door and locked it behind us. We turned around and went down the stairs (A.N. I have know clue where Ryou's house is, but I always pictured it to be a sort of apartment or condo and for it to not be on the first floor :-) ) and headed towards the pizza shack. We arrived about 15 minutes early, but it was alright seeing as how Marik and Malik were already there. "Hey guys. A bit early, aren't we?" I said to them as we sat across from them. "Oh and _YOU _have room to talk! You are just as early as we are. And besides, Malik and I really had nothing else to do today." Marik said to us. Marik had on black pants held together by a huge black belt with silver buttons and complete with a white tank top that showed off his tan skin. Malik looked pretty much the same, only his pants were shinier and he had no belt. "Sorry I didn't call you guys, last night Ishizu 'attempted' cooking again. She blew up what ever it was and it went all over the walls and floor. She was cleaning it up for hours. I finally gave in and helped her clean it. It took us 3 and a half hours to finish." Marik said. "Well at least you didn't have to eat it, right!" I said to him. "Thank Ra himself for that" Malik stated just as our waitress walked up. "How are you all doing this afternoon?" she stated cheerfully. "Damn hungry." Malik responded. The waitress made a face that said plainly that she didn't know who to respond. "We'll take 4 cokes please." I said before either Malik or Bakura could torment the poor woman any further. She smiled her thanks and replied "Sure thing. You boys wanna order or do you need some more time?" "Actually we'll take 2 pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese please-" "And a dozen of those bread sticks with a ton of sauce. Pronto!" Malik said as he interrupted Marik. "Uh…yes sir right away sir!" The woman stated as she turned quickly and jogged towards the back. "Malik!" Both Marik and I stated at the same time. "What? I'm hungry!" he said in his defense. "Be nice, I think she's new." Marik said. "Yea I don't ever remember seeing her here." I said. "Plus she has 'Fran' written on a piece of duck tape." Just then the woman walked up and set 4 cokes and 2 dozen bread sticks with 4 huge cups filled with sauce on the table. "Your pizzas will be out shortly, until then is there anything else I can get you?" she asked. "No, we're fine thank you." I said before Malik could harass her with anything else. As she walked away Malik turned to me and said "What'd ya do that for? We need more-" "Because we really don't need any more stuff. And you'd better tip her well for all the trouble you caused her!" Malik gasped at that. "**_TIP!_**" "Yes, tip."

----XXXX----

The words 'I'm sorry. Next time I'll ask before I help.' And the sound of that woman's voice kept ringing in my head. _I wonder what she was doing in such a place. And how did she know that I was out in that storm? It does seem weird. Was she…waiting for me? But how would she have known it was me? _"I know…but…I couldn't help myself…" _…she was- _"Bakura? Aren't you gonna eat any pizza?" Ryou said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hn? Wha'd you say Hikari?" Ryou frowned at me. "Bakura, are you alright?" "Yea. I'm fine. You worry too much." I said as I grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat. "He's right you know. You haven't made one comment since we got here, and that's not like you." Malik stated. "You two are just angry because I'm not acting like a child as you are I'm sure." They all frowned at me as I took another bite of my pizza. "Wha?" I asked while chewing. The others started eating again. For a few minutes a silence arose. "So, what's the plan for the rest of today?" Malik asked. Ryou answered, thankful to have the long silence broken. "Well, we have to go shopping for our Halloween costumes." "Yea, that's gonna be so much fun!" Marik admitted. "What is a 'Halloween' ?" I asked quizzically. "It means 'All Hollows Day' or 'All Saints Day'. It's a Catholic day of observance in honor of saints. But it originated from Celtic Ireland, when summer officially ended on October 31. The holiday was called Samhain (A.N. pronounced 'sow-en'. How you ask? I dunno :P), the Celtic New year. It was believed that on that day, the disembodied spirits of all those who had died throughout the preceding year would come back in search of living bodies to possess for the next year. They believed it to be their only hope for the afterlife. The Celts also believed that all laws of space and time were suspended during that time, allowing the spirit world to intermingle with the living. Naturally, they didn't want to be possessed. So on the night of October 31, villagers would douse the fires in their homes, to make them cold and uninviting. They would then dress up in costumes and noisily parade around the neighborhood, being as destructive as possible in order to frighten away spirits looking for bodies to possess." All three looked at Ryou, shocked, amazed, and confused. "What?" Ryou said, noticing the looks they were giving him. "How do you know all that!" Marik finally asked. "I had to do a report on it for English class." "Oh. Yeah, that's right! I did mine on spirits!" Marik stated triumphantly. "What an absurd thought! We can possess people whenever we want, not just on one day!" Malik said, slamming his fists on the table and earning himself some nasty looks. "And why would they think that they could stop ancient spirits by merely dressing up like idiots! Didn't anyone tell them that they looked scary enough!" Bakura said, as Malik laughed. "Yeah, you're right about that!" The two Hikaris frowned. "They didn't know any better." Ryou said. "And besides, now it's just a free holiday where people dress up in costumes and get free candy!" Both Yamis stopped eating just then. "CANDY!" Bakura said. "FREE!" Malik said. "Well, why didn't you say so!" the two said at the same time. "…We just did." Marik said. "So, what do we have to do to get the candy?" Malik asked nonchalantly. "You have to dress up in costumes and say 'trick or treat' door to door." Ryou said. "And people actually give it to you? For free?" Bakura asked. Ryou giggled. "Yes Bakura, for free." "Well then, what are we waiting for!" Malik asked, jumping out of his seat. "We're waiting for you to tip and pay our waitress." Marik plainly stated. "Oh. Right." He said as he walked up to the register to pay.

----XXXX----

"So, where are we headed?" Malik asked anxiously. "The biggest costume shop in Domino; 'Freaks-R-Us'!" Marik stated happily, unable to contain his joy. Ryou looked over his shoulder to see Bakura trailing behind the three of them, deep in thought. The thing that bothered him the most though was that Bakura had severed the link to think quietly to himself. _I wish he'd just tell me what's wrong. I'm worried. He doesn't usually think on something for so long and when he does, I can see it via the mind link. What is he thinking! _(R: Bakura? Are you alright? ) (B: Hn? Of course Hikari, why? ) (R: Well…you aren't talking and you just seem so lost today. ) (B: I just need some time to think to myself. It's nothing, I promise. I tell you what, I'll let you pick out my costume if you promise to stop worrying over nothing. Deal? ) (R: Deal! ) An enormous grin graced Ryou's face as he couldn't contain his joy. _Heh heh heh. Anything, huh? _"What's up! Spill!" Marik asked in a low voice, so that Bakura couldn't hear. Not that he was paying attention or anything. "Heh heh. Bakura said I can pick out his costume." Ryou whispered back to the two. An equally large grin crossed Marik's face. "I'm picking out Malik's too." Marik replied. "Since when!" Malik stated, utterly surprised. "Since you said 'I'll do anything, just save me from Ishizu!" Malik opened his mouth, but shut it quickly, saying Egyptian curses underneath his breath. The two Hikaris grinned from ear to ear as each grabbed their Yami and dragged him to the costume shop. They pushed themselves into the extravagantly lit costume shop. "Slow down, Hik-wow." Bakura said upon entering.

----XXXX----

_Damn! I can NOT allow myself to dwell on her…and yet…I can't help but think of her… "_Here, Yami! Try this one!" Ryou cried as he handed Bakura a nurse's outfit. "…You have **_GOT _**to be kidding me." He stated as he threw it out. "I refuse." "But 'Kura you promised!" Ryou cried. "I'm sure the Pharaoh is not being humiliated like this." Bakura said. "No kidding." Malik said threw a southern belle mask. Bakura lifted an eyebrow as he said "Nice dress. Red is your color." Just then Ryou gasped. "This one's just so perfect!" he said as he handed it to Bakura. He walked out and stared darkly at Ryou. "…" "It's perfect!" He stated. "We've got ours!" Ryou said to Marik. "Us too!" He responded. Both grinned in triumph as they each checked out, they lady oddly eyeing their purchases. _…Maybe I should just forget about this woman…after all…it was...just a dream… _He said to himself as he followed the group out of the doors and to the apartment complex.

----XXXX----

Well? What do you guys think? This is my first so destructive criticism, helpful hints, and luv will all be truly appreciated! Please, tell me watcha think! Till next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall Baby Fall By: Celeste-The-Hikari**

Elle: OMG! It **_worked_**! I swear I almost _died_ when I saw my story on I did this funny lookin' dance (my dad asked me if I was o.k. --') & called _everyone_ I know who likes (which was _maybe_ 2 people --'). We went out to eat that weekend. It was…weird. --' I need a boyfriend. :(

Bakura: Psh. You ain't kidding.

Elle: Heh heh heh. Just wait. You keep forgetting that I control this story! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Bakura & Ryou: Sweatdrop

Elle: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Yugi & Tea would be shipped off to Iraq to give soldiers friendship speeches & Ryou would be tied up in my closet!

Ryou: sweatdrops Ehe heh heh.

Key

----XXXX----POV/Scene Change----XXXX----

(R: Ryou thru mind link )

(B: Bakura thru mind link )

(N: Marik )

(M: Malik )

(Y: Yugi )

(A: Yami )

Elle: Again, it's a suckie key I know, but it works! I've been trying to get all this up since October --' Yeah, my computer is that pathetic. All destructive **criticism**, ideas, suggestions, comments, & advice is still much appreciated.

Bakura: …Why is this chapter called 'Fairy Princess'?

Elle: Heh heh heh. I _told_ you not to mess with me! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Ryou: Uh… --' on with the story!

Chapter Two: Fairy Princess

Bakura sat on his bed. _There is no way. There is no way in Ra I am going out there looking like this. _He crossed his arms. A soft knock fell upon his ears, but he dared not move. "Bakura? Are you almost ready?" Ryou asked. "I am _not_ going _anywhere_ dressed like this!" I stated clearly. I could feel the warmth of his smile through the door, even though I could not see him. "It could be far worse you know. Besides, I made sure to get a costume similar to yours, so it can't be _that_ bad. Come on out and I'll show you what Malik has to wear!" Ryou said happily. I sat there for a few minutes before deciding that Hikari was right. This costume wasn't as bad as the other few I had tried on and if he was wearing something similar, then I guessed I wouldn't feel so bad about it. I still didn't like it though. Sighing, I got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it up. Ryou was, as he had promised, standing in the doorway with a costume similar to mine. He was wearing a pale blue vest with a white shirt on underneath and pale blue pants. He also had pale blue wings with white tips strapped to his back and white tennis on. I, on the other hand, was wearing a blood red vest with a black shirt underneath and blood red pants. My wings were more gothic than his; red with black tips and I wore my black tennis. He had a look on his face that said he approved. "Come on!" He said cheerily as he grabbed my arm and dragged me half way down the hall and into the living room. "Slow down Hika-." I was cut off by the sight in the living room. I laughed out loud and Malik furrowed his eyebrows. Ryou, who also couldn't control himself, laughed with me. Malik was standing there with a soft pink dress, blonde wig, a golden crown on his head, and white tennis shoes. "And-hahaha-who are you-hahaha-supposed to be!" I said through laughter and tears. "Hmph!" was all Malik could say, his face as red as it could be. "He's supposed to be Aurora, the princess from sleeping beauty! And I'm Prince Phillip!" Marik said triumphantly. He was wearing black gothic pants, a purple shirt, a silver belt with a sword attached, and a crown on his head. I blinked twice. "I don't see a difference." I said. "That's because he wears his costume all year round." Malik stated. Marik just smirked back. "Heh heh heh. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one wearing the dress, not me." Malik growled at him, but Marik smiled innocently (A.N. Is that possible! ;) and grabbed a shield that had been sitting on the kitchen table and slung it onto his back. "Let's get goin'. We're supposed to meet Yugi and the gang in half an hour so we'd better get started." Marik stated. "Why do we have to go with that stupid pharaoh and his stupid Hikari?" Malik whined. "Because he invited us." Marik stated plainly. "And because I wanna see what their costume's looks like." Ryou said.

----XXXX----

We all left in unison. I locked the door behind us, tucked the key away in my back pocket, whirled around, and followed my Yami down the stairs. I stifled my giggle with my hands. Bakura crossed his arms and huffed. (B: I can _NOT _believe I'm doing this!) I smiled brightly in his direction. (B: And they say _I'M_ the evil one!) I giggled again, earning raised eyebrows from 'Princess Aurora'. All I could do was laugh harder. Marik soon joined me, leaning on my shoulder for support. "Laugh while you still can, because I am _sooooooo_ gonna get you two for this!" Malik shouted angrily. His face was red with anger. We laughed even more, this time Bakura joined us. "Heh heh heh. You make a very interesting princess, Malik. You'd better watch yourself or the pharaoh may very well fall for you!" Bakura said through his laughter. It was good to see Bakura laugh. He also seemed to be acting a little more like himself. I frowned , remembering that just earlier today he had barely said much of anything to me or his good friend Malik. (R: Bakura?) Bakura slowed his pace until he was next to me. (B: Hn? What is it Ryou?) I looked down nervously. I really wanted to know what had been bothering him so much. (R: …if I just ask him he'll probably get mad at me. I mean, I think he's still mad at me from last week. I don't wanna invade his privacy either…) (B: Last week was last week. Let's drop that, o.k.? Now stop babbling and just ask me already!) I blushed slightly and lowered my head all the way so that my head was facing the ground completely and no one, especially Bakura, could see my embarrassment. (R: Ba…Bakura, I'm so sorry. I had honestly forgotten about the link being-) (B: Ryou, what's bothering you so much? If it's the outfit, don't worry about it. As long as Malik looks more embarrassing than me then it's fine.) I looked up and smiled at him. (R: You sure Bakura?) (B: Psh! 'course I'm sure! Just look at him!) I smiled and fought back the urge to laugh. (R: Thanks Yami, you're the best!) Bakura picked up his pace a little and whistled in Malik's direction. "That is _so not funny_ Bakura!" Malik practically yelled. "Are you kidding! A pretty lookin' woman like you _deserves_ to be gawked (A.N. O.o That doesn't look right…is it really spelled that way! X.X) at!" Bakura said smirking. Malik huffed, turning red with anger. "**_WHY YOU!_**" He replied. Marik stopped and waited for me to catch up with him, allowing the Yami's to take the lead. "I swear they _must_ have been brothers in the past! Just look at them! If that isn't sibling rivalry, I honestly don't know what is!" "You have a point." I replied. "Do you know what time we're supposed to meet Yugi and the others at the Game Shop?" I asked Marik. Bakura and Malik froze suddenly without warning, and Marik and I ran right into them.

----XXXX----

"There is no way in hell I'm going to the Pharaoh's house!" I spat. 'Are they crazy! This is the _pharaoh _we're talkin' about here! If the pharaoh sees us like this we'll never live it down!' "Well, _we_ were invited so _we_ are going. If you two wanna go back home and live with the humiliation of A-Not showing up and B-Passing up the perfect opportunity to get free candy, then be my guest." "You do realize that the pharaoh is our sworn enemy and that someday the two of us **_WILL_** be victorious in killing him, right?" Malik stated. "Right. And we're with you all the way, right Ryou?" He said as he put an arm on Ryou's shoulder. "Uh…" Hikari started. "But that is definitely not gonna happen tonight with all of the trick-or-treaters; so instead we will watch the mighty pharaoh being reduced to Tea's ragdoll! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Marik stated loudly. Ryou raised his eyebrows at him quizzically. "What? I couldn't help it!" he retorted. Ryou sighed heavily. "Let's just get going, o.k.?" Marik nodded and grinned from ear to ear, as if knowing some god-awful secret that no one else knew. I decided to forget about the dream for now. There would be plenty of time to figure it out later, and I could see how it was worrying Ryou.

We finally arrived at the Game Shop. Ryou knocked on the double doors and Yugi opened the door, peeking outside. He smiled at us and opened the door wide. He was standing in the doorway wearing a black Tuxedo Mask costume from the ever popular Sailor Moon series; he even had a top hat and a fresh red rose in his hand. Malik and I snorted, while Ryou and Marik commented him on his replication. "You guys look awesome too!" Yugi was saying, "Ya'll did pairings too I see! Me and Yami did that too! Come see come see!" He said, grabbing the two Hikari and gently pulling them inside. Malik and I looked at each other swiftly before entering the house and shutting the door. We followed the three upstairs. The four of us, unable to control ourselves, erupted with laughter at the sight before us. There stood our 'great and mighty pharaoh' in a white blouse and a rainbow-ish skirt, complete with tiara, scepter, mini wings, white tennis, and a fake diamond necklace. Inbetween my laughter I spoke to him. "Where're your high heels!" The pharaoh gave me a dirty look, as if to say 'shut the hell up'. I continued to laugh. Just then the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Yugi yelled as he ran down the stairs. (B: Thank you, Hikari. I needed that. ) he smiled brightly (R: Anytime!) Just then streaks of red and blue flew past us and knocked 'Sailor Moon' onto the floor. "Ah!" Yami shouted. "Oh! You look so good in the outfit I made for you, Yami!" Tea expressed joyfully. I made a gagging noise and Malik and the two Hikari giggled. Tea was wearing a red and blue cheerleading uniform; complete with disgustingly short miniskirt, pompoms, and a picture of Yami in the front. "Hey, what'd I miss?" Tristan asked. Tristan was wearing a knee-length loincloth and a club rested on his shoulders. "What in Ra are you supposed to be!" Malik blurted out. "A lovely caveman for the lovely ladies!" he acknowledged proudly. Just then a young woman that I didn't recognize began to giggle lightly. She had an almost white-ish blue dress that hit the ground but had slits on either side; featuring a scepter, tiara, and see-through shoes. Her ginger-colored hair was pulled back and her green eyes shimmered with tears from all of the laughter. Ryou walked up to her, his cheeks red from laughter also and tried to calm them both down.

----XXXX----

I walked up to Serenity, still laughing and being slightly pushed by Marik. She smiled and looked up at me and I blushed instantly. "The only thing he's gonna catch with that is a cold!" She told me. We laughed in unison and it felt good. "Hey sis. What happened?" Joey said as he entered. He looked up and glanced at Tristan. He instantly hit the floor laughing saying "Dude, You _chose_ to wear that!" Tristan frowned. "Oh yeah! And just who the hell are you supposed to be with your top hat and whip !" "_He_ is Indiana Jones and I am the Ice Queen of Narnia!" Serenity spoke happily. "Yeah, I let Serenity pick out my outfit, maybe you should do the same!" Joey said as he busted out laughing. "_Hey!_" Tristan retaliated. "Hey, I thought it was a _witch _not a queen." Marik whispered to me. "Shhh! Leave her alone!" I retorted. Serenity walked up to us both. "I like your costume Marik! And I really like yours, Ryou. It makes you look…like an angel." She said to us. I blushed darker but she didn't seem to notice, nor did my Yami or Joey. "Let's get going everyone!" Yugi shouted. I smiled and followed Marik and Serenity down the stairs and out the door, thankful for the distraction.

----XXXX----

As predicted, Malik and I walked more in solitary behind the group where we had a good view of Tea literally _dragging_ the pharaoh down the street. "You know, he makes this dress look like _gold_ compared to that miniskirt!" Malik stated. We both laughed a little, thankful that the pharaoh looked more embarrassing than us, but also because that girl had brought a camera with her and was making it her life's mission to takes millions of incriminating pictures and promised everyone copies, including Ryou. _Heh heh heh. Pharaoh, you're goin' down!_ Seto Kaiba approached the join with Mokuba in the lead. Kaiba was wearing black vampire attire with fangs and Mokuba looked like some sort of slayer, with an assortment of crossed, bottled water marked with crosses, stakes, and fake garlic around his neck. "Hey guys!" The pharaoh's Hikari stated cheerfully. Kaiba huffed and kept walking. "Hi Yugi!" Mokuba said. "You guys look cool! But, Yami, Tristan, did you guys lose a bet or something?" "NO!" Tristan stated. "I wish." The pharaoh said as he sweatdropped. "Well, gotta jet. So many houses so little time!" Mokuba stated happily as he ran next to his brother and they continued on down the street. I looked over to see Ryou standing a little distance away from the group, with that new girl to his left and Marik to his right. They seemed to be talking, laughing, and generally enjoying each other, so I let them be and turned my attention to Sailor Moon. "This has gotta be in my top five most embarrassing moments of the pharaoh." I said to Malik. "Oh really? What's number one?" He asked. I smirked. "Paint ball."

----XXXX----

Elle: That chappie was fun! Well, just so you guys know, I wanted to get some humor into it to lighten it up a bit before it gets deep. I promise there will still be humor (because well can you technically can't have a completely serious Bakura that would be like having a completely sane Malik! ) but not as much. And I _really _had fun humiliating the pharaoh! It's just something that I can picture happening to him.

To The Reviewers!

Wildace keladry2005: You are my first review! Yay! Does a dance, earning funny looks --' I am so glad somebody likes it! I hope you like this chappie too!

Kim-Ishtar: Hey! I am soooooooooooooooo glad you liked it! I tried exceptionally hard to keep Malik's slight insanity but keep Marik's humor. B-c…well…I always pictured it that way:D I hope you liked this chapter. I really played with Marik's humorous side in this chappie. I think he was a cuter prince than Malik was a princess. But Ryou was kawaii and Bakura was definitely hot!


End file.
